


Arrow through the Heart

by SomeCereals



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, If TWST won't give me Cupid Rook, Then I will make my OWN Cupid Rook, Valentine's Day Shenanigans, make the content you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCereals/pseuds/SomeCereals
Summary: Rook dresses in a toga to fight against the evil forces of Valentine's Day capitalism. (Trey gets dragged along for the ride.)
Kudos: 34





	Arrow through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day on NRC campus must be fun.

“ _Chevalier des Roses_!!”

Trey nearly dropped his pastry bag as the doors to the Heartslabyul kitchen slammed open, revealing a familiar huntsman. Rook had forgone his usual school uniform and Pomefiore robes in favor of something… somehow even _more_ showy.

He paraded in wearing strappy sandals, and a violet tunic with a golden hem, a flowy, pure white toga draped over the tunic. A crown of laurels rested on his blonde bob, and he sported a pair of fake wings. Strapped to his back was a quiver loaded with arrows, and in his hands was his trusty bow, gilded with gold today. His face, too, was aglow–due in part to his blushing pink makeup, and the small hearts he had peppered along his cheekbones.

“What the… What are you _wearing_?” Trey asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “I thought Halloween was already over.”

“ _Non, non_! This ensemble, you see, is meant to celebrate the spirit of Valentine’s Day!” Rook clarified, wagging a finger at his peer. “I am dressed as Cupid, the _Messager de L’amour_ himself!!”

“I… I see.”

_No, I don’t._

“In any case, you can’t be in the kitchen looking like _that_ ,” Trey scolded him, eyeing how Rook’s toga hung precariously off an exposed shoulder. “It’s a huge health and safety violation to be in places where food is prepared if you’re not fully covered.”

“Not to worry, Trey-kun!” Rook reassured him with a boisterous laugh. “We need not dawdle for much longer here!”

“Wait, _we_?”

“Of course!! Even a God of Love such as Cupid is in need of an assistant!” Rook declared, seizing Trey by the wrist. He waved excitedly at the exit and began tugging him toward it. “Come!! Your presence is needed elsewhere!!”

“Wait, wait, wait…!!” Trey protested, clawing to latch onto the kitchen counter–but Rook was stronger, and pried him away. The Heartslabyul vice-dorm leader looked helplessly at his pastries as he was hauled off. “My cupcakes _just_ finished cooling, they need to be iced and refrigerated–”

“ _Désolé, Chevalier des Roses,_ but love is blind and waits for no one–it comes when you least expect it! And right now, love is in desperate need of a herald,” Rook chirped back.

* * *

“… So, uh. What’s this all about?” Trey inquired, glancing anxiously between Rook (who was still dressed up in that silly Cupid costume) and Azul.

He and the huntsman sat across from the Octavinelle dorm leader, a low coffee table separating them. Flanking either side of Azul were the infamous Leech twins, Floyd leaning casually against the sofa upon which Azul sat, and Jade standing astute, hands folded behind his back.

From the moment Rook had shoved him through the mirror portal and into a consultation room, Trey had sensed a certain tenseness in the air. That tenseness became an oppressive animosity the instant Rook and Azul locked eyes. Neither had spoken a word to one another since they had been led into the meeting.

“Rook-san here is encroaching on our territory,” Azul finally began, his tone icy.

“ _Your_ territory? This is a school campus. The only person this ‘territory’ belongs to is the headmaster,” Trey pointed out, earning an amused chuckle from Jade. “What’s so funny? Don’t tell me Rook caused a scene in the middle of the Mostro Lounge or something.”

“The fact that you even brought that up as a possibility is worrisome,” Azul sighed, pushing his glasses up. “But no, that is not the cause for concern–not today, at least.”

“What Azul _means_ to say,’ Jade piped up, “is that Rook-san is posing as competition for our Valentine’s Day business venture.”

“You… You are?” Trey raised an eyebrow at his Science Club companion. ‘I didn’t take you to be a secret business tycoon, Rook.”

“I am not,” the huntsman replied. His glare intensified. “It is these three that seek to tarnish the celebration of love by commercializing it.”

“Octavinelle is offering a number of Valentine’s Day adjacent services, including the option to purchase stuffed animals, candies, cards, balloons, and flowers… as well as a delivery service for said gifts,” Azul explained, frowning. “All for a slight fee, of course, to ensure that we make a _healthy_ profit from bulk buying.”

“Okay. I’m following so far.”

“The issue is that Rook-san is attempting to do the very same–delivering heartfelt messages and letters–for _free_ ,” Azul continued. He spat out the word _free_ as though it were diseased and maggot-infested. “This will significantly cut into our profit margins–”

“ _Roi de Fort,_ I cannot, in good faith, allow you to have a monopoly on Valentine’s Day,” Rook cut him off, abruptly standing up. “Love is something that cannot be bought and sold. You cannot put a price on love and manipulate who can access it and who cannot.”

“I beg to differ,” Azul snorted. He jerked his chin to Floyd. “Show him the data.”

“Rogerrr~” Floyd yanked out a fat folder from a bookshelf and chucked it onto the coffee table. Charts, graphs, and tables spilled out, denoting several sales figures.

“There are many who are willing to pay for a _quality_ service,” Azul bragged, a smug smile briefly returning to his lips. “So I have called Rook-san here to request that he kindly quit _playing pretend_ and leave the role of playing ‘messenger of love’ to the _real_ professionals. That being said… I do not understand why _you_ are here, Trey-san. I only recall asking for Rook-san’s presence.”

“I actually don’t know why I’m here either,” Trey confessed, shaking his head. “Rook just kind of dragged me along for the ride.” _As he usually does._

“ _Chevalier des Roses_ is here today as my assistant! We did not come to yield to your demands, Roi de Fort–We have come… to challenge you!!”

“Th-There you go again using _we_ …!!” Trey sputtered, his stomach sinking. “I never agreed to any of this, you know?”

“A challenge?” Azul’s eyes flashed dangerously. “You have my attention. What exactly do you propose?”

“ _Chevalier des Roses_ and myself, verses any two of your choosing,” Rook countered smoothly. “One day for both teams to deliver as many love messages as possible. Whichever side has the highest count at the end of the day will be the one that gets to claim the territory. The other side is to back down quietly.”

“Oh? That sounds rather… enticing. Quite enticing, indeed. The octopus glanced to his two henchmen. “Jade. Floyd. I will leave this task in your capable hands. Our pride is on the line–don’t fail me now, boys.”

“As you wish.”

“Gotcha~”

“We shall reconvene at this time, tomorrow, to present our own records. There is to be no foul play,” Rook clarified, “I know of the tricks up your many sleeves, _Roi de Fort._ ”

“No foul play. We shall increase our numbers through _just_ means and legitimate sales–and I trust you two to keep an accurate count of your _free_ deliveries,” Azul agreed, holding up his hands in an act of mock defeat. “Then…”

_“The game is afoot!”_

_“It’s a deal.”_

“Wait, wait–don’t _I_ get a say in this?” Trey protested, rising from his seat. “You guys can’t just make a decision without…”

“It appears not,” Jade laughed lightly. “Why not relax and go along for the ride, Trey-san? You may just find it that much more _entertaining_.”

* * *

“Here you go! Thanks a ton for running Leona-san’s lunch to him for me, _nishishishishi_ ~” Ruggie forked over a post-it note with his scribbles and a few sandwiches in a plastic bag. “Gotta snag whatever free deals I can, right?”

“Our pleasure, _Monsieur_ Dandelion!” Rook bowed with a flourish before accepting the items. (He was quick to turn around and hand the sandwiches to Trey, while securing the post-it note to one of his arrows with a crimson ribbon.) “We shall ensure these are delivered to _Roi du Léon_ posthaste!”

“Glad to hear you’re doin’ something good for once, weirdo,” Ruggie giggled into his hand. “Alright, I’m off on another errand. See ya around.”

With a wave, the hyena vanished down the path.

“We’re making great progress, Trey-kun!” Rook slapped his companion on the back, causing the sandwiches to nearly spill out of Trey’s hands.

“Yeah… I guess? It _does_ make people happy to save some money,” he shrugged, thinking back to Ruggie’s wide grin. “Price markups for the holidays are no joke.”

“Precisely why we mustn’t lose to _Monsieur_ Mastermind and _Monsieur_ Kills-for-Thrills. Come…!! To locate _Roi du Léon!_ ” With a flourish, Rook bounded away, leading the duo in the direction of the Botanical Garden.

“You’re really passionate about this, huh?” Trey tried at a smile. (He had given up resisting around 3 deliveries into the day.)

“ _Oui._ ” The huntsman’s green eyes glimmered like jewels. “ _Roi du Fort_ ’s ambition is admirable, but… to hoard away love, that which is beautiful, for himself, and to charge a price to share it… It cannot be done.”

“I can’t say I agree with that.”

“ _Chevalier des Roses_ …!!” A hand flew to Rook’s chest, accompanying his gasp of horror. “A herald of love such as yourself should not spout such severe words!”

“First of all, I’m no herald. I’m just here because of an unfortunate series of events. Second of all, Azul’s right.” Trey held up the bag of sandwiches. “Lots of people make money from selling seasonal goods. My family’s bakery does the same–and then the day after, everything’s 50% off to get rid of the extra stock. You _can_ put a price on love–or however you define ‘love’.”

Rook stopped, making a complete turn to face his peer. It’s true–he looked ridiculous in his winged getup–but with the sunshine streaming at him, the huntsman almost seemed like Cupid himself, cast in a golden glow.

“How do _you_ define love, Trey-kun?”

“Intense affection,” he said, almost immediately. The dictionary definition. “Whether platonic or romantic. Why? Do you think of it as something different?”

“To me, love is simply… love!! It needs no further explanation,” Rook insisted with a laugh. He grasped Trey’s hands in his and tugged him along, beaming broadly–as though made of sunshine himself.

“That’s not a real definition.”

“Ah, but…” His eyes creased with delight. “Each person has their own way of defining ‘love’. Who is to say that another person can tell you your definition is valid or not? Who is to judge the value, the ‘price’, of your ‘love’, if not yourself?”

“That’s…” Trey’s voice trailed off. “Is that why you’re so into this?”

“Perhaps!” Rook chirped, looking to the blue sky overhead. “I believe that love is something worth sharing. It has no limits, no bounds. Love is all-powerful, and it has the ability to make this world of ours that much more beautiful.”

He led Trey down the path in a meandering pattern, with whimsical turns and twirls. Stopping to smell the roses–the flowers along the way. His laughter, like the tinkling of bells and birdsong upon the spring breeze.

This man.

He loved life–he loved _love_ , and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

“… Rook, wait,” Trey called, tugging his partner to a stop.

“Hmm?”

“I’m not saying I suddenly buy your whole love spiel–I definitely don’t, but… maybe, just maybe, I understand your mindset a little more.” At last, a small smile blossomed on Trey’s face. “So, from me to you, here’s a free love message of my own: thanks for being you.”

“ _Chevalier des Roses…_!!”

Rook spread his arms, on the verge of an embrace–but Trey held up a hand, blocking him.

“Come on. We’ve got mail to deliver–and time is working against us.”

_Tick, tock._

A race against the clock.

* * *

“Oya, Rook-san, Trey-san… The both of you look to be _quite_ exhausted. Are you, perhaps, still worn out from running about campus all of yesterday?” Azul’s expression was polite enough, but his tone was slightly mocking.

“We’re fine, thanks for asking,” Trey said, cutting in before Rook could respond. “You don’t need to worry about us, though. I’d say we’re both pretty fit–and it makes sense for you to _not_ be tired, seeing as it was Jade and Floyd that did the deliveries for you.”

“I can see that even Heartslabyul’s vice-dorm leader has some bark of his own.” The octopus tilted his head toward Floyd, who passed along a sheet of paper with a number written on it. “Let’s get right to the point.”

“Let’s,” Rook agreed, producing his own sheet of paper from a pocket.

“On the count of three, we will each reveal our total count.”

“ _Oui._ I trust that you have not manipulated the numbers?”

“I trust that you haven’t as well.”

“There is no need for us to! Love will lead us to victory!”

“Hmph. Enough chatter.”

“One!”

“Two…”

“THREE!!”

Silence fell upon the room as both teams stared at the other’s count.

“ _Mon dieu…_ It appears we have achieved the same number,” Rook gasped.

“What? How is this possible?!” Azul’s eyes rapidly shifted from his number to Rook’s, then to the twins. Something burned intensely in his gaze–rage? But he would not fully commit to acting on it, instead choosing to stew in the more subdued flavor of annoyance.

“My, what are the chances of such a thing happening? Fufufu. It seems the Fates are quite the fickle creatures.”

“Eeeeh? So what happens now? Cuz if there’s a tie, that means there’s no winner…”

“I think it’s pretty clear what this means. Azul can keep making his sales, and Rook can keep… well, doing Rook things. Neither will have complete control of the market, but it’s up to the sender who they want to use.” Trey adjusted his glasses, eyes flickering from the Octavinelle trio to the huntsman. “That’s fair, right?”

Azul made a face that implied he was dissatisfied–but despite that, he sighed and extended a hand.

“Fair enough. A truce, then, Rook-san?”

 _“C’est une trêve!_ ” Rook clapped his hand against Azul’s and shook vigorously. The poor octopus was yanked this way and that–and both eels made no effort to save him.

“All’s well that ends well, ahaha… Now that that’s settled, maybe we can have some cupcakes to celebrate–though they may be a little stale since they’ve been out overnight.”

“Cupcakes sound delicious, _Chevalier des Roses_!” Rook slung an arm around his friend and pulled him close. “Allow me to pitch in to this feast! I shall provide a selection of fine game…!!”

“You really don’t need to contribute anything.”

“Oh, but I do! After all…” The huntsman threw Trey a wink. “It was _your_ love message that pulled us into that tie.”

“It was? Somehow, I doubt that…”

“I told you before, did I not, Trey-kun? _Love is all-powerful_!!”

“ _Now_ you’re just saying strange things again!”

As the members of the Science Club continued to bicker with one another, the Octavinelle trio looked on–Azul quietly seething.

* * *

“… Jade. Floyd. Why was our total count not higher? I believe I had instructed you to buy gifts for one another to make a _safety net_ for us.”

“Oya, did you say that?”

“Wipe that smug smile off your face. You know _very well_ what you were told. So tell me–why did we not win by a landslide?”

“Fufufu. Well, if you must know, Floyd was short on pocket money. There were only so many purchases I could make by my lonesome, you see.”

“What? Floyd… What happened to all of your Madol?!”

“Mm? I was hungry, so I spend it on some peppermint candies from _Umiuma_ -kun’s store~”

“Are you… Are you joking?”

“Ehehe, nope!”

“… I feel faint.”

“Would you like for me to brew you a revitalizing tea blend to drown your sorrows in?”

“Eeeeh, I don’t see what the big deal is. If I share some candy with you, will you cheer up, Azul?”

“To think we lost out on such high profit margins because of your sugar cravings, Floyd…!! Mmm… Mmmmmm… _MOUUUUUUU YADAAAAAAAA_!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this piece, please check out my Twisted Wonderland writing blog and consider sending in a request of your own (though currently I am not accepting new requests)! I usually only post my longer pieces to AO3 (1000+ words), but you can find a lot of my shorter one shots on the blog.
> 
> Link is: https://raven-at-the-writing-desk.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for your time~


End file.
